A Gift Only She Could Give
by Lover of Narnia
Summary: It's Caspian birthday, and everyone has planned a party for him. He's having such a wonderful time with his family, but there is really only one gift that he truly wants that only one woman can give.


Chapter 1

A happy happy Birthday

Susan waited, her breath caught in her throat, her heart beating fast in her chest. She wondered if Lucy could hear it beating it was so loud. _Any moment now…_She thought anxiously waiting for the special moment to come. The moment when Caspian would come walking through the door.

Today was his birthday, and all day they had been telling him off, until they had convinced him they had forgotten about his special day. Even Susan had acted like she had forgotten his birthday. They had prepared his secret party in one of the castle parlors. Decorations, cake, presents…everything that made a party what it was. The gentle Queen had been in charge of the preparations, what flavor cake was his favorite, what color to make the frosting, what to get him. She looked at the small table his pile of gifts had been stacked on, and smiled. _He'll love them all….I just know it_

Peter had been assigned the task of bringing him to the room where his celebration would begin. It was taking too long; Susan and Lucy were cramped under a table, watching the door with expectancy. _Any minute now…any minute _Susan thought whispered the same words in Lucy ears. She shifted a little and tugged on her sister's dress

"Lucy….do you think he'll like it all?"

Lucy chuckled "Yes Susan….he will" she hissed knowing her sister was nervous despite how confident she had seemed.

Suddenly the door handle turned, it creaked and turned some more, before the figure entering came in. It was Caspian looking dejected and sad thinking everyone had forgotten him…forgotten his birthday.

Susan's heart skipped a beat her voice built up….she counted to three then they all jumped from their hiding place sand screamed "SUPRISE!HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Caspian turned, his mouth agape his eyes dancing, his lips moving but no speech coming out. "Wha…."

They all rushed forward, Lucy latching onto his waist giving him a tight hug. "Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday casp!" Edmund said clapping him on the back with a wide grin.

Susan gliding forward and kissed him gently "Happy birthday my love…"

Peter came in through the door Caspian had and patted him on the shoulder "Happy Birthday Caspian!"

Caspian looked around in utter amazement. He smiled at them "Thank you so much!" he exclaimed

Susan hugged him and he kissed her head. "I'm sorry we said we forgot. We wanted to surprise you!" she said.

Caspian nodded. "It's alright….This is even better!"

Lucy tugged on his sleeve. "Come see the cake…and all your presents!" they all shoved him forward to the table his cake was set up on. It was a three layer cake with white frosting, and designs of different things. There was designs of fauns, other were moons and stars, while still others were crowns and jewels. But the center one was a golden sun, with Aslan's face in the middle. Caspian stepped for a look of awe on his face. "Wow…who did this?" He said turning back to them a disbelieving smile on his tan face.

Peter, Edmund and Lucy all pointed fingers at their sister Susan. She blushed and fidgeted. "Yes….I must admit….I staid up all night making that cake just perfect…I hope it tastes good, I was quite nervous about the quantity of flour and butter…."

Caspian's smile widened (if it could get any wider) He took her in his arms and gave her a long kiss "It will be a perfect cake…a perfect cake…"

Susan smiled. "I hope so" she took his hand and led him to a chair around the table. She pulled it out and he sat. They all sat except Susan who got some candles, and stuck them on the top of the cake. She lit them with another candle and they all began singing happy birthday. Caspian sat his eyes filled with his happiness as they sung the song. As they finished he looked at the candles and closed his eyes for a brief second. He had so many things to wish for, but there was one he knew was the most important…After he wished he blew out all the candles and they clapped. Susan gave him a kiss on the cheek and they chuckled a bit as he turned red.

After that Lucy gave him his first present "This is the one from me…." She said. It was wrapped in a pretty green and pink wrapping paper with a ribbon around it tied in a bow.

He nodded and smiled at her before beginning to open it. He carefully took off the wrapping paper, which was nicely put on, and untied the bow. A grin pulled at the corners of his mouth as he took of the tissue paper around it. "Wow…thank you Lucy! It's very nice!" he reached up and gave her a squeeze and a kiss on the head. It was a beautiful book, with a colorful front cover, with inset gems and rubies and topaz's. He opened it up and read the title _'The Forgotten way' . _"I love it…" he said closing the cover as Lucy sat down with a giggle

Edmund was next and he sat his medium sized present down in front of the Telmarine with thump "Me next. Go ahead and open it I want to know it's what you like"

Caspian made a face "Oh no! Edmund got me something" he said playfully and began un-wrapping his also. He took off all the paper and was surprised "Well well well…" he unfolded the embroidered saddle blanket that had been in the package "Destrier would appreciate this more than me" he said with a laugh. "No seriously Ed, thanks." He said folding it back up "It's nice, I like the color. It happens to be my favorite….black " He winked at him.

Next came Peter's gift which was wide and heavy. He put it down on the table. "Alright….my turn…." He said

Caspian's eyes widened at how big it was, he made a face and began tearing into it. When he had finally gotten through the layer s of wrapping and tissue paper he gasped. He stood up and held up the shiny silver shield. He grasped it tightly and ran his fingers along it. "Thank you!" he exclaimed. It was a very fine shield, heavy and durable, made with real silver and metal. The crest on the front was a mix between the Telmarine tree and the Narnian Lion. The picture was a tall green tree, and its branches were split apart at the top, a golden lion breaking through them. He set it down near his book and horse blanket "Thanks Peter, I love it"

Peter clapped him on the back. "Your welcome Caspian" he said and sat near his siblings.

"Now me..." Came Susan's quiet voice form behind him. He turned and looked as she came walking up with two presents in her hands. A small one on top and a bigger one. She set the bigger one down and smiles "Open it"

He nodded and gently unfolded all the wrapping, coming to a beautifully carved box. The carvings on the lid were two hearts, inter twined together. He smile "Susan…" he began bet she gestured

"Look inside"

He smiled up at her then opened the box with trembling fingers. Inside was a gorgeous dagger sheath. He lifted it out and pulled the dagger out. It's handle had sapphires in it and emeralds on it's pommel. But the center piece was the sparkling diamond in the center of the blade. "Susan….oh...Susan…." He said in awe as he swung it in slow motion. It's blade gleamed in the sun-setting light. He sheathed it and placed it back into it's box. "You shouldn't have….it's so…I've never seen anything like it"

Her cheeks were red. "Thanks…..but that's not all." She said setting the small box in front of him.

He looked at her and touched her cheek, before untying the small bow around it. He glanced at her continually as he opened it up slowly. There was a small golden box which he slipped the top off of. Inside was a necklace, a beautiful necklace, it's pendant a diamond studded key. He picked it up gingerly, holding it between his fingers. He looked at her. "Queen Susan the gentle…..you…..you….."

She smiled a tear glistening on her cheek. "It's so….you can unlock my heart…" she said in an emotional voice. "I love you" she said.

Caspian placed it around his neck and stared at it for a minute before standing up and kissing her. He then put his head on her shoulder "I love you too….thank you for the gift….I love it." He said in her ear.

She smiled, then they parted and he looked around at all the smiling faces. "Thank you all so very much for a wonderful birthday!"

"Hey it's not done yet! Are you forgetting that marvelous cake!" Edmund looked astonished. "Gosh…..I'm hungry"

Peter punched him playfully on the arm and they all laughed as Edmund stuck his tongue out at Peter.

"Let's eat the cake!" Caspian exclaimed taking the knife from the table and cutting the first slice which he handed to Susan, also with a small kiss on the cheek. After everyone got a piece they sat and ate the cake. Susan was happy to see them like it. They ate until they were stuffed and very happy. Caspian took Susan by the hand and whisked her into a corner kissing her.

"Thank you for the wonderful birthday Susan." He said with a smile, his hands resting on her soft cheek.

She smiled "I'm so happy you enjoyed yourself…but it's not over yet. I have to show you something…."

"what?" he asked his eye brow raising.

"Later…" she said placing her gentle fingers on his lips. She then laced her fingers into his hand and led them back to her siblings. They all, once again, said happy birthday to the king, then knowing Susan wished to be alone with him, left quietly.

Caspian gathered his gifts, all of which he adored, and placed them on a small table on one side of the room. He then turned back to Susan, who had just finished cleaning up the paper from his unwrapping.

"So now my love….what is this surprise?" He asked, coming toward her with open arms which she entered into. "I will truly remember this day. Before you and your family came my birthdays were never such a wonderful event." He kissed her fore-head "But now you have made it into a party. Thank you"

She nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder. "You are very welcome, though it was not just I who contributed to your happiness. Peter, Lucy, and even Edmund helped me plan."

"I shall thank them too then….but for now, I aim to find out this surprise you are hiding" he whispered, snuggling his face into her neck, making her giggle by the sensation of his breath upon her skin. He brushed his lips upon her, sending chills down her spine. "I shall need no more gifts if I could only hold you forever" he told in her ear.

"Maybe your wish shall come true sooner than you think my rascal of a king…" she answered, pulling away from his grasp. "Follow me" she said, leading him toward a door.

Caspian took her hand, and was whisked through the door and up the stairs beyond it. He was well accustomed with this path, for when he was a boy Professor Cornelius had brought him up here almost every night to tell him old tales of Narnia. He chuckled as she pulled him along, running swiftly in her excitement for him to behold what she had in store. When they reached the top, and all that lay between them and the tower room was a door, which she deftly unlocked with a golden key. Swinging the door upon, she led him in, revealing what she had been having done.

Along the circular walls of the tower, was painted a wrap around mural of the golden age of Narnia. Scenes of hunting the white stag, and the crowning of the four monarchs were displayed on the walls. The lantern wasteand a wondrous illustration of Cair Paravel, adorned the walls. But this wasn't all, this whole tower had been converted to a private living quarter; a place for the Telmarine king to spend his most private ours, reading, watching the stars, or spending time with his beloved. A bed had been put up, carved into its four posts were vines clinging to the blades of swords, and the curtains were of the softest velvet and the sheets of the finest silk. The balcony of this turret, which had been where Cornelius and the young Caspian had watched convergences of the stars, had a railing which was wrapped with green branches and white flowers.

After a long moment of drinking in the site of the place, he turned to Susan, having no words to thank her for how thoughtful she had been. She had mixed the best of both of his worlds, by making the designs of this room very Narnian, with a flavor of his native Telmarine thrown in. He came to her, embraced her, then waltzed her out to the balcony where they watched the sun set and the darkness take the land. They stood there, arms locked around each other until almost midnight, and the moon was high above and the stars twinkled down very brightly. Then, turning to Susan, Caspian into the pocket of his shirt and retrieved a small box. Dropping down to one knew, he said "There would be nothing that would make this birthday more perfect, then that you would say yes forever, to the question I'm about to ask." He took a breath "Queen Susan, gentle angel of Narnia, the love my heart of hearts, will you marry me?"

This was the one gift only Susan could give him….and he waited breathless to find out if she would grant him it.

With tears running down her cheeks, Susan nodded. "Yes"


End file.
